biostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GokaiWhite/Bionic Fantasy: song connections to characters/story
"Hero" by All Insane Kids As you find your way back home Something catch your eyes untold Fear of darkness lingers here You tremble as you get the fear Now your on the corner stone Fearing you'd be left alone Who will lose who will prevail Who will tell the final tale There it goes, Again...... There it goes, Again...... (Instrumental) Do you know, what it takes to be a hero? When you've lost, a piece of love, a piece of you Do you have, what it takes to beat the fear thats.... In your heart, to grow up strong and undo wrong(x2) (Instrumental) You're walking down that well worn road Something changed but who would know The smiles you get a poisoned well The color you once knew is killed And as you realize what is wrong The dirt under your feet is gone The enemy looks in your eyes Now its time to make things right You better make it right! Do you know what it take's to be a hero? When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you. Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong. To grow up strong, and undo wrong. What it takes to be a hero To grow up strong and undo wrong.(x2) *"As you find your way back home" - The Toa Luminus searching for a way back to their worlds, while at the same time prioritizing Ankoku Nui's salvation. *"Fear of darkness lingers here" - Rinoa's fear of becoming Ultimecia, or at least as bad as the latter. *"When you've lost, a piece of love, a piece of you" - Cloud having lost Aerith and Zack, or Yuna losing Tidus at the end of their game of origin. *"Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's, In your heart" - Cloud coming to terms with his past insecurities and regaining his confidence in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. *"To grow up strong and undo wrong" - The Toa team members' character growth, and leveling up in JRPGs; ex., Tidus maturing into a selfless hero and standing up to his dad back in his game of origin. *"The color you once knew is killed" - Yuna discovering the corruption perpetuated by the religion she once served. *"And as you realize what is wrong" - The Toa discovering who Jikanmu really is. "Closer to the Truth" by Cryoshell Destiny is hard to meet It'll hunt you down, somewhere along the way Don't you see? We're meant to be The prodigies that came to show the way 'Cause I don't wanna rule the world, alone None of us can make it on our own I'm screaming, but I cannot hear a sound The suffocation slowly comes around Loneliness eating me, inside It's burning me alive, I'm travelling in my mind And flying through a thousand lonely souls that cry In swamps of evil lies, we're closer to the truth, now Take me home Don't believe it's dark to see When the sun has left you, at the end of day Suddenly, it's hard to breathe Resting in the trenches, won't you say? Loneliness eating me, inside It's burning me alive, I'm travelling in my mind And flying through a thousand lonely souls that cry In swamps of evil lies, we're closer to the truth, now Take me home Take me home Take me home *"We're meant to be, The prodigies that came to show the way" - refers to the Toa Luminus and Toa Metru being the planet's only hope for survival. *"I'm travelling in my mind" - Cloud regaining his memories from within his subconciousness after Mideel's destruction, or Squall "imagining" the rest of his game of origin's events after being struck down by Edea's Ice Javelin, as per the "Squall is dead" fan theory. *"In swamps of evil lies" - Jikanmu and Scryptorek's lies are meant to discourage the Toa from fighting for what is right. *"We're closer to the truth" - The Toa slowly learning the truth of Ankoku Nui's decay and seeing through Jikanmu's illusions. *"Take me home" - The Toa wanting to go back to their homes. "Hold on to Your Dream" by Stratovarius Since you were born, pushed into corner And left all alone, told what to do Obey all the rules Be just like everyone else, those fools Day at the school, teacher's a bully You're mobbed as a rule, nothing from TV Your folks are away You are trapped inside this house, you must stay home Now it's time for you to move on Leave the shadows of your past Don't let them haunt you forever Hold on to your dream, somewhere there's a beam Of hope which is guiding your way through the dark This is your chance, your love, your romance Hold on to your dream and never give up in your life Hold on to your dream Hold on to your dream, somewhere there's a beam Of hope which is guiding your way through the dark This is your chance, your love, your romance Hold on to your dream and never give up Hold on to your dream, somewhere there's a beam Of hope which is guiding your way through the dark This is your chance, your love, your romance Hold on to your dream and never give up Hold on to your dream, somewhere there's a beam Of hope which is guiding your way through the dark This is your chance, your love, your romance... *"And left all alone; Your folks are away" - Squall having been abandoned as a child. *"Told what to do, Obey all the rules, Be just like everyone else, those fools" - The Shinra Company and Old Yevon having control over much of their respective worlds. *"Teacher's a bully, You're mobbed as a rule" - Scryptorek's demeanor is like that of a corrupt history teacher, sending the Vahkshi and Genjuu after the Toa Luminus and Toa Metru, who are the "students" being demonized by the Makuta for doing the right thing and speaking out against the evils of the past. *"You are trapped inside this house, you must stay home" - The Toa are trapped on Ankoku Nui until they can defeat Dai-Shinra. *"Now it's time for you to move on, Leave the shadows of your past, Don't let them haunt you forever" - Cloud and Vakama moving on from their past failures. *"Hold on to your dream; " - Vakama following his visions as though they were messages from the Great Spirit, or Cloud following Zack's example of dreams and honor. *"Your love, your romance" - Cloud/Squall/Tidus and Tifa/Rinoa/Yuna's love for each other *"Somewhere there's a beam, Of hope which is guiding your way through the dark"; "Hold on to your dream and never give up in your life" - The Toa holding on to hope and fighting in the name of light despite the bleakness of their situation. "RETURNER - Demise of Darkness" by GACKT *The song's name alludes to the Toa teams' desire to get back home, and is an unintentional reference to the Final Fantasy VI organization called the Returners. *The subtitle, "Demise of Darkness" refers to the destruction of Scryptorek's plans and light returning to Ankoku Nui . *"I called out in search for you, blinded by tears" - Vakama and Nokama calling out for their brothers at the start of Fire and Water: Chapter 1 . *"In front of me was a smile that I'll never see again"; "I can't see you..." - The Toa Luminus parting ways with the Toa Metru after they've defeated Scryptorek. *"But you're too far away..."; "I can't see you..." - The Toa Metru being separated upon arrival to Ankoku Nui *"Hold me tightly enough to break me"; "Gently wrap me with love that's overflowing" - Cloud/Squall/Tidus and Tifa/Rinoa/Yuna's love for each other. *"We'll meet again because we promised so" - The Toa Metru reuniting with each other, and then returning to Mata Nui after Scryptorek's defeat. Also applies to the Toa Luminus going back to their own homes. Category:Blog posts Category:User:GokaiWhite